federationnewsservicefandomcom-20200216-history
Kylo Endana
Kylo was brought into the Alpha Quadrant as a secret "weapon" for the Syndicate and later indoctrinated into the Federation via Starfleet Intell during a secret mission. Once turned evil via his alter ego "Ren" was removed from his consciousness, making two complete people. Kylo lived on Earth until he died of natural causes Background Information Uncertain who his parents were, Kylo was given up upon his birth as a male to a foster home on his homeworld. He remained there, raised by a headmaster known as Talik. Talik was his closest companion when growing up and a fatherlike figure. While growing up, Kylo was raised in an all male brothel which catered to the female elite often referred to as "tri-gens." In a bid to help preserve a strong male line, Kylo was selected by an underground resistance movement and put into a cryo chamber once his abilities began to more clearly manifest. This cryo chamber remained floating in space for over 400 years before being discovered by the Romulan Empire in 2408. Eventually, uncertain how to open it, it was traded to the Syndicate and put into the hands of Vindor LaTorian. In 2409, after a tip about a Syndicate weapon, an Intell mission was put together by Samantha Elbrunne and Andrew Easton to go after a mysterious weapon. Upon realizing it was a person, they took the risk and unfroze him, bringing Kylo into the Federation fold. Kylo was castrated in 2411 in order to prolong his life and stop him from slowly going insane. When his two halves were reunited in 2412, he became known as Kylo Ren - a combination of both light and dark sides. Personal Life During his upbrining, Kylo had many traumatic experiences with women and his sexuality that has made him distrustful of the gender in general. Having issues with women in power, he often resents them and relates them back to the women who could frequent the brothel he was raised in. Kylo often suffers from PTSD relating to various sexual assaults. Samantha Elbrunne (2409-2409): As the first person he met in the Federation, Kylo spoke no standard and had little idea of what was going on. Forging his first link ever with her in a bid to understand his surroundings, he developed a strong and almost addictive like relationship with Moyer. They were swept up in a passionate interlude before the link was forcefully broken by a woman named Este LaTorian. They later reacquainted having previously thought the other had been deceased after the link had been severed. Este LaTorian (2409-2409): Meeting in mid-2409, Este was a Cybelean born from Madi Sorensen during her time on Romulus and fathered by Vindor LaTorian. She was raised as his daughter and his right hand man. Using her abilities to link with Kylo, she turned him into the Syndicate Boss known only as Ren. As a tool to wipe out her father's enemies, she coersed him to the dark side with emotional and telepathic manipulation. Eventually, she became pregnant, however when Kylo manifested more control than Ren, Kylo killed her before performing a C-Section and taking their children back to Federation space. They have one child together. Theresa Sparks (2409-2411; 2412-2414): Meeting under his alter ego "Ren." Kylo was the light personality and Ren the dark. In a bid to try and save herself, Ressa became familiar with Kylo and was always trying to draw him out, creating a way to break the hold Este had over him. Continuing to see the good in Ren, eventually both sides began to fall for her and Kylo eventually helped her escape. Upon returning to Earth, the two became a more serious couple and moved in together in 2410. When Ressa made her appearance for the last time, Theresa also had a split done and finally knew she was not meant to be with Kylo. TWhen both were rejoined they moved in together and remained in a relationship until he died of natural causes. They have one child together. Children Kylo has one child with Este LaTorian named Skye Endana (November 28, 2409). She never knew her birth mother and was born 1.5 months premature. Kylo has one child with Theresa Sparks named Calen Sorna (September 10, 2410). Please see the link for more information. Education and Career Kylo has not formal education from Cybela I or the Federation, however due to the extent of his abilities he is able to learn almost anything quickly should he need to. As someone who has issues with people, Kylo eventually learned that he had a love for damaged animals and was brought on as a rehabilitation specialist with Tara Vondrehle at her clinic in Montana. Self taught, he worked with physically injured or beaten/aggressive animals who need rehabilitation or love to be considered re-adoptable. He brought these skills to Bajor where he works in Yintar's compound of Asgard. When he was rejoined to his other half in 2412, he left Bajor and moved back to Earth where he is a stay-at-home dad and enjoys working with animals. Due to his lack of a true Standard Terran, Kylo often gets words mistaken for other things or lost in translation. He also has a very formal way of speaking and tends to say people's full names as though it was their first name. 1 Kylo Endana (Beyond) Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Cybelean Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:November Category:2098 Category:All Characters